


At War's End

by Emperor_of_Arc



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Arc/pseuds/Emperor_of_Arc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticon's CCO and TIC, Soundwave, is a mystery to everyone on the Nemesis and the Autobots as well. And Megatron has his reasoning's for keeping Soundwave out of the battlefields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Battlefield

 

The battlefield’s soil was splotched and soaked with energon. The Decepticon chief communication officer watched from the Nemesis, through the optics of the four symbiotes. Laserbeak, Rumble, and Frenzy were all handling themselves quite well. The twins were doing a number on the Autobot femme, Arcee. Laserbeak was in the sky and out of Autobot weapon range. And Ravage was-

 

Ravage?!

 

The cat-like symbiote was in distress. Soundwave could feel it. Soundwave refused to allow any of the symbiotes be injured.

 

Ravage was in pain! Soundwave had to help.

 

The green swirling vortex opened beside the CCO. Wasting no time, Soundwave dove into the groundbridge. The vortex spat out the Decepticon Third in Command above the battlefield. Transforming in mid air, Soundwave searched for the injured catbot.

 

Ravage was limping and backing away from the Autobot Wrecker, Wheeljack. Rage bawled up in the silent Decepticon, the mech drive bombed toward them. The swordsmech lifted his blade, and sliced down at the symbiote.

* * *

The red-orange blade skimmed the side of the grey warlord’s shoulder. Megatron kicked the Autobot leader in the side, and the Autobot staggered back from their close combat. The blue and red mech grabbed his side, wincing in pain.

 

 

Megatron laughed, “Oh, Prime, you have nothing left. Surrender, and I might spare your Autobots.” Megatron lifted his ped, and then drove it into the side of Optimus Prime.

 

Once. Twice. And on the third time the Autobot leader wrapped his arms around the Decepticon leader’s ped, stopping the assault on his body. The Prime then stood, throwing Megatron off balance.

 

The warlord crashed to the ground after Optimus released his ped. The mech’s helm had just slammed down, when he received a comm.

 

::My . . . Lord?!::

 

::Now, is not the time Ravage!:: Megatron comm.ed back to his third in command’s and communication officer’s symbiote. The warlord lifted himself from the ground and charged at his opposer.

 

Optimus, unaware of the conversation Megatron was having, dodged and countered Megatron’s attacks with ease. “What’s wrong, Megatron? Losing your steam?”

 

“Shut up and fight, Prime.” Megatron’s blade slid across Optimus’. His comm. went off again, and he hissed with disgust and ignored it.

 

The next comm. pinged in a few moments later, Megatron had just landed a massive blow across Optimus Prime’s faceplates, knocking the Autobot leader to the ground. ::My Lord, Soundwave is . . . _Help_.::

 

The warlord froze, Soundwave was not supposed to be on the battlefield. Looking to the sky, Megatron spotted Laserbeak, the aerial spy had just drastically changed her course. “We’re going to have to finish this later, Prime. I have more important matters to attend to.”

 

Megatron, then jumped into the air and transformed; he followed the symbiote to its host. The former gladiator raced through the air toward his third in command.

 

Laserbeak, who was barely in front of the warlord, plunged to the ground and collided with the Autobot mech that was standing in front of Ravage. The wrecker was knocked from his pedes.

 

Megatron’s pedes hit the ground and it trembled as he stepped to the limp frame covered in energon. “ _Soundwave?!_ ” The large mech collapsed to his knees, he pulled the limp frame closer to his own. “Soundwave, wake up.”

 

Soundwave’s visor was cracked and seeped energon, as did the wound to the chassis. The small frame did not respond to the Decepticon leader’s gentle shakes.

 

“Soundwave, please,” Megatron begged the motionless frame.

 

The only response the warlord received was a blaster pointed at the side of his helm. “Freeze, Megatron.” Optimus Prime said.

 

Megatron pulled Soundwave closer to his own frame, and turned to stare at the Autobot leader. Megatron’s purple optics stared into Optimus Prime’s bright blue ones, and they begged for mercy. Slightly taken back, Optimus lowered his weapon.

 

“What are you doing, Prime? Finish them!” Wheeljack called out after he tossed the minicon bird away.

 

Again, the Autobot leader pointed his weapon to Megatron’s helm. “Please, wait.” Megatron’s vocalizer sputtered out. Optimus Prime’s optics did not waver from his enemy’s. “I need . . . a medic. For Soundwave . . . Please.” The strange word again left Megatron’s vocalizer; the warlord felt it burn as it again left his intake. “ _Please, Orion_! I’ll do whatever you want! Just help Soundwave!” Megatron heard a small pained growl from Ravage, he ignored it.

 

“Surrender and--”

 

Megatron’s optics grew wide, “I surrender! I surrender my crew, the Nemesis, everything on it! Just promise me that Soundwave will be safe!” The proud warlord was nearly crying, and Optimus Prime couldn’t figure out why.

 

After a few moments of silence, Wheeljack called out,  “But, Prime!” A groundbridge opened a few hundred feet away, and the Autobot medic stepped out of it with a tool box in hand.

 

Ratchet glared the Wrecker, and Wheeljack grumbled as he left the battlefield through the groundbridge, that closed moments after he entered it. “Where’s the patient?” Optimus lowered his blaster, and motioned toward Megatron. The medic took a step back initially, but then quickly continued to Soundwave.

 

“Set him down carefully.” Ratchet ordered Megatron, and the warlord obliged.

 

Though, the cat-like symbiote growled at the Autobot. “Silence, Ravage!” Megatron hissed back. The minicon cowered in fear of the warlord. Then he turned his attention back to the medic, “Can you help _my_ Soundwave?”

 

The medic’s servo applied pressure to Soundwave’s neck cables, “There’s fluid in his intakes.” The other hand slid over the CCO’s blank visor,  “But I don’t know how to remove this visor.”

 

Megatron tensed, and then moved Ratchet’s servos way from Soundwave’s face plates. He leaned his helm against the smaller, “I’m sorry Soundwave.” The warlord pressed his lips to the top of Soundwave’s visor, briefly.

 

The two Autobots gaped at the sight, well mainly Ratchet. The fierce gladiator being so gentle, was a shock. But the moment was short lasted, Megatron’s servo grasped the spot where his lips just were and he ripped the visor away from Soundwave’s faceplates.

 

Energon oozed out Soundwave’s freshly exposed intake, and the Autobot medic quickly went to work repairing the damage.

 

“Can you repair the damage?” Megatron questioned Ratchet.

 

“Optimus, get him out of here! I can’t work with him breathing down my back!” Ratchet shouted without looking away from the limp frame in front of him.

 

Megatron backed away before Optimus Prime even took a step toward him. Ravage looked to her host then to her leader, growled quietly, and limped to lay beside Megatron.

 

“Optimus, what's going on?” The Autobot femme inquired as she approached them. In front of her was the twin symbiotes, Rumble and Frenzy. The two stared at their host's still frame.

 

“Boss!” Rumble charged at Ratchet. Just before he reached the medic, Megatron grabbed the minicon and held him tightly. “Let me go! We have to help the Boss! Let me go!” The symbiote screamed at he struggled to escape Megatron's vice grip. “We have to  . . . help. We have to.” Fluids leaked from the symbiote’s optics, he continued to struggle but nothing helped.

 

Frenzy watched as Optimus Prime explained to Arcee the situation, the minicon took the chance and approached his host. Ratchet lost his focus as the more dangerous of the Terror Twins stepped closer to his patient. Frenzy was silent, and that’s what worried the medic the most. The minicon grasped his host’s hand in his two smaller ones. “Boss? Are you OK?”

 

Ratchet went back to work, welding the deep cut in the Decepticon CCO’s chassis. Within a few more moments, the Autobot completed the job.

 

“Is the Boss gonna’ be OK?” Frenzy asked the white and red Autobot, the mech hands gripped tightly around his host’s.

 

Megatron’s deep purple optics followed Ratchet as he stood, “The wounds are closed, so, Soundwave should be on the road to recovery.” The grey warlord satisfied with the medic’s answer broke his gaze away.

 

“Then why can’t I feel Soundwave’s spark?”

 


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will become of Soundwave? And the Decepticons?

Chapter 2  Silence ****  
** **

 

“Then why can't I feel Soundwave's spark?” Frenzy never looked away from his host's still frame.

 

Everybot froze, and stared at the black minicon.    

 

“Shut up, Frenzy!” Rumble yelled to his twin. “The Boss is gonna be just fine!” The purple minicon’s faceplates were wet from the fluids from his optics.

 

Megatron’s grip on the purple twin never wavered, though the gladiator's optics were again wide with fear, and a sharp glint of anger flashed through them.

 

Ratchet quickly responded, “From what I know of host sparks, which isn't much, but I know host bonds can be blocked just like normal bonds. And can be compromised during stasis.”

 

Rumble stilled, and looked at the warlord above him. “Dat true, Boss?” Megatron nodded at the minicon.

 

The loud minicon calmed and laid his helm on Soundwave's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his host's upper arm. “Don't worry Boss we got ya', don't worry.”

 

Megatron kept his hold on the other twin, even though Rumble had stopped struggling. The warlord was trying to remain calm, when he received a comm. from his SIC, Starscream.

 

::Lord Megatron what is going on?::

 

The grey warlord did not immediately answer, he glanced down at the minicon in his arms. Then, the warlord comm.ed back, ::Gather the Decepticon Officers, and rendezvous at my coordinates. Do not fire.::

 

Ratchet continued to look over his still unmoving patient, the red and white medic waved Optimus Prime over. “Soundwave is stable, but need we to get him better medical attention. Though, with the lack of medical supplies we have at the base, we won't be able to do much.”

 

Optimus Prime looked for his friend to his enemy, “Did you understand that, Megatron? We’re doing what we can.”

 

Megatron finally released the purple minicon to join his twin, then the warlord stood. “Don’t forget you have the supplies on the Nemesis at your disposal.”

 

Starscream soared above the gathered Cybertronians. The F-22 Raptor Decepticon transformed and landed behind the warlord. The seeker bowed a little before speaking to Megatron. “My lord, you requested my presents?” Megatron simply nodded not looking away from the conversation between Ratchet and Optimus Prime. “What are the Autobot’s here for?” Starscream followed his leader’s gaze and saw the reason for Megatron’s uneasiness in his EM field. “Soundwave? I knew the coward wouldn’t last in the battlefield.”

 

Megatron broke his gaze away from the Autobots, turned to face his SIC and grabbed the seeker by his neck. “If you ever insult Soundwave like that again, I will tear off your wings. And a flightless insane seeker is no use to anyone.” The grip on the seeker’s neck tightened, then the warlord tossed Starscream aside.

 

He landed hard on the ground, and then he slowly pushed up. “Apologies, my lord.” The red and silver seeker rubbed his neck cables, and coughed a few times.

 

KnockOut pulled beside the seeker and transformed into his bipedel form. “Hey, my liege,” The fancy red mech bowed low to Megatron. “What can I do for--SOUNDWAVE!!” The Decepticon medic ran past the warlord, toward Optimus and Ratchet. KnockOut pulled out his energon prod, activated it, and started spinning it in his hands.

 

“KNOCKOUT!” Megatron called out, and his CMO froze. “Aid in repairing Soundwave.”

 

After deactivating his energon prod, KnockOut nodded to Megatron. “Yes, my liege.” This one wasn’t followed by a bow. The Decepticon Medic walked over to Soundwave’s still frame, and knelt beside it. The red mech brushed his servo down the side of Soundwave’s newly, exposed faceplate. He didn’t even notice Ratchet joining him on the other side of Soundwave. “Your visor.”

 

Ratchet answered the other medic’s unasked question, “It wasn’t us, Megatron removed it. The visor was blocking his intakes.

 

KnockOut simply nodded, and he continued to examine his patient. “We need to get Soundwave to the Nemesis, now.” The Decepticon CMO turned toward the warlord, “Lord Megatron!”

 

“Ratchet, aid KnockOut. Arcee stay with Ratchet, I’ll stay and wait for Bumblebee and Bulkhead.” Optimus Prime called out to his Autobots. He then turned to the grey warlord, who hadn’t made any advancements toward the Autobots. “The coordinates and the override passcodes to the Nemesis, Megatron.” The blue and red mech held out his dark grey servo to his enemy.

 

Megatron nodded and pulled out a small datapad. The pad came to life and flickered with an array of lights. Nanoclicks later, the datapad went dark, and the warlord extended his servo to the Autobot leader.  

 

KnockOut stared at the exchange, the fancy red mech had no idea what was happening. And he looked then to Ratchet for answers. “What's happening?”

 

“Megatron surrendered, for medical attention for-“

 

“Soundwave, right.” KnockOut glanced down and noticed the black minicon cat at his feet. Ravage was not putting any weight on her hind left leg. Slowly, the Decepticon CMO knelt down and carefully picked up the injured minicon. The cat cried out in pain when the medic brushed his servo over the injury, a deep slice through her upper thigh. “We'll get this repaired soon, girl.”

 

Ratchet smiled and said, “I've never seen Ravage that calm and not vicious with anyone before.” The red and white medic nodded as Acree approached them.

 

“Yeah, I guess. But that doesn't really matter right, now.” KnockOut looked back to Soundwave, “We need to get Soundwave back to the Nemesis. Otherwise Megatron won't be happy with me.”

 

Optimus Prime then approached the two medics and Arcee, he handed Ratchet the datapad the Megatron just had. “Override codes are on this please reset them,” Then the Autobot leader glanced to Knockout, “And I assume that you won’t cause any problems.”

 

KnockOut didn’t answer Optimus but carefully maneuvered around Ravage to flip out a panel in his arm, and typed on the screen. When he looked up, a groundbridge appeared. “Rumble, Frenzy, and Laserbeak, if you want to stay with Soundwave you better follow me and behave.” The Decepticon medic started walking to the groundbridge.

 

The minicons chased after their medic and their follow symbiote. Ratchet lifted the still Decepticon CCO and followed KnockOut into the groundbridge, with Arcee at his heels.

 

The Autobot leader watched carefully as his medic and Acree entered a groundbridge. Optimus Prime turned to face Megaton and saw Breakdown had just arrived.

 

The former wrecker had just offered Starscream a servo, so that the seeker could get up. Though, the mech smacked away the help and stood himself.

 

The blue mech threw his servos into the air in surrender to the Decepticon SIC. Megatron rolled his optics at their confrontation. Then, the grey warlord stepped away from his officers and toward Optimus Prime.

 

“I'm assuming that you want me to say something to them.” Megatron asked his enemy.

 

Optimus nodded, “Of course, and I already have something in mind.”

 

* * *

 

Ratchet attempted to memorize the inside of the Nemesis, as KnockOut lead him and Arcee to the Medical Bay. The Decepticon Medic had already grabbed a few vehicons to carry Soundwave and Ravage. Those vehicons had passed the group long before.

 

The two Autobots were having a hard time keeping up with KnockOut, since he was nearly sprinting through the dimly lit halls.

 

“Hurry up you two! You'll get lost in here by yourself!” It was already the third time the red Decepticon paused to glance behind him to bark at the Autobots. And without checking if they sped up, KnockOut picked up his own pace.

 

Arcee sprinted in front of Ratchet as KnockOut turned down another hall. "Slag, this mech is trying to get us lost!" When Arcee turned down the same hall, she slammed right into KnockOut.

 

His arms were elegantly crossed over his chassis, "This mech knows the fastest way to Med Bay!" KnockOut snapped and Arcee took a small step back. Their brief confrontation allowed Ratchet time to catch up with them. KnockOut stared at the older medic, "Sorry about the rush, but Soundwave is a priority patient." The Decepticon medic took a few more strides after turning away from the Autobots, then he again turned. This time, though, he turned into a room.

 

The Decepticon Medical Bay.

 

The two vehicons that were carrying Soundwave had already arrived and had the CCO laying on a medical berth. Another vehicon stood near a table, clearly uneasy. On the table, Ravage laid with her helm in her paws. Blood red optics locked on the new comers.

 

"Thanks, now out!" KnockOut pointed at the entrance where the Autobots were still in. The three vehicons rushed out of the Med Bay, past the Autobots, and down the hall. KnockOut then turned to face Arcee and Ratchet. "Hopefully, you Autobots value your sparks as much as I value mine. Cause if you speak a word about Soundwave outside of here, Megatron will have your spark." The Decepticon CMO chuckled a bit, "Well, mainly mine. But any who, let's get these repairs done."

 

Ratchet, unfazed by KnockOut's warning, stepped beside Soundwave's berth and across from KnockOut. "Do you have any files on Soundwave so I can-"

 

"Can't." KnockOut answered as he began to remove plating from Soundwave's chassis. "Those files are restricted, I can only access them with Megatron's permission."

 

The Autobot medic gapped at his counterpart, "What?! Why?!" Ratchet was furious, "No one should be able to withhold medical information like that!"

 

KnockOut again laughed, "Yeah, long story, and I really don't wanna die."

 

The red and white Autobot stared, shook his helm, and then helped with Soundwave's repairs.

 

* * *

 

The Decepticon officers, minus KnockOut, were already in the bridge of the Nemesis by the time Megatron arrived, escorted by Optimus Prime. The fleet of vehicons and eradicons had their visors locked on the warlord. Soft mutters echoed through the nearly silent bridge.

 

Megatron stepped in the center of the elevated command bridge. With a sharp nod form Optimus Prime when he glanced back, Megatron cleared his vocalizer and began.

 

"My fellow Decepticons, my followers, my comrades." The massive warlord commanded the room, just as he always did, but this time ever the silver gray mech was uneasy in front of the crowd. "I am standing in front of you to inform you of my . . . my surrender to . . . to the Autobots." The Decepticon drones gasped and muttered between themselves. While the officers simply gapped at their leader.

 

"I am here to tell you, that if you continue to fight, if you continue this war, you are not following my commands, and I . . . I rebuke you." No Decepticon dared speak, Megatron lowered his helm, and took a deep intake. Then, the warlord, the former gladiator, looked proudly up, and spoke with the confidence of the mech who started the war with only his words. "The Decepticons are over! The war is over! And thankfully, we lost."

 

Megatron turned on his comm. link onto a frequency that he hadn't used in millennias.

 

::How was that, Prime?:

 

Optimus answered, slightly surprised, ::As usual, your words are elegant.:: Optimus gave a long pause before speaking through the comm. again. ::Thank you, brother.::

 

Megatron's helm snapped to face the Autobot leader, and stared at him. Just stared, the warlord's mouth stuck slightly open. After a few brief moments, Megatron continued.

 

"My officers do not have the luxury I am about to offer you." Megatron began again staring over the seemingly endless number of drones. "Follow Optimus Prime and his Autobots, join them, and help them achieve the peace and equality that we all once wanted." No murmurs, no whispers, nothing. Just complete and utter silence.

 

"Thank you." Megatron stepped away from the center of the bridge, and toward his officers. "You each need to surrender to Optimus Prime, though you will face some punishment, just as I will, but the trials shall be fair. They will go smoother if you surrender."

 

None of the Decepticons dared question Megatron, no one other than Starscream. It was the SIC's job to question Megatron's every order.

 

"Surrender? You want us to surrender?! To the Autobots?!" Starscream wings shot straight into the air in anger and disgust.

 

Megatron was not in the mood to deal with the loud seeker, "I already surrendered, I'm saying that you need to as well. The war is over, Starscream."

 

The elegant seeker took a step toward the much larger silver mech, "Why did /we/ surrender?" Megatron didn't answer his SIC fast enough, "Is it because that worthless glitch got injured?" Again silence from the warlord, though he clenched his servos tightly. "It is! I knew we couldn't trust the fragging worthless cowardice host!" Starscream hissed.

 

That was the last straw, Megatron grabbed his SIC's neck, digging his taloned digits into the seeker's neck cables. Megatron ripped away his servo, now dripping in Starscream's energon.

 

The seeker collapsed onto the ground, massive amounts of shining blue liquid oozed out from his neck cables.

 

"Megatron what are-" Optimus began as he ran closer to Megatron and Starscream.

 

"This is your only warning! Surrender or you shall join my _former_ SIC." Megatron again called out to the crowd. Again the Nemesis' bridge was completely silent. Megatron then nodded, to no one in particular, but satisfied by the silence.

 

"Breakdown?" Megatron asked for the blue former wrecker.

 

The mech with a single optic stepped beside the grey warlord, "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

 

Wiping his energon cover servo on a rag he pulled from his sub-space, Megatron explained. "You often trained with our good Doctor, correct?" Megatron didn't give Breakdown the time to answer. "I need you to keep Starscream alive for me." Just as the warlord finished speaking, Optimus Prime grabbed his by his shoulder and dragged him out of the Nemesis' bridge.

 

Ultra Magnus stood outside the bridge and nodded as Optimus dragged out Megatron. "My Prime?"

 

"Comm. Ratchet-" Optimus began.

 

Ultra Magnus interrupted, handing the Autobot leader a datapad. "Ratchet just comm.ed in, and I filled out the proper report-"

 

The prime released Megatron's shoulder, "What did he say?!"

 

"It's in the report, sir." Ultra Magnus elaborated.

 

::Prime, is he always like this?:: Megatron attempted to hold in his laughter.

 

The Autobot leader didn't respond to Megatron, but grabbed the datapad offered to him and skimmed it. When he looked back up,he returned the datapad to ultra Magnus. "I need to go to Med Bay." Megatron froze. "Escort Megatron to the brig."

 

A grip on Megatron's upper arm appeared and tightened. Then, Ultra Magnus began to pull him away. "Wait, Optimus, Soundwave?!" But the large blue Autobot continued to pull the warlord away.

 

"Brother! Please!" Ultra Magnus stopped pulling the Decepticon leader, "Is Soundwave alright?!"

 

Optimus Prime stared at his begging enemy, "I do not know, but when I do I shall inform you." And then the Autobot leader turned away, making his way to the Medical Bay.

 

* * *

 

"Come on, sis! Dink some energon!" Rumble again pushed a small cube of blue liquid toward Ravage. "Doc said ya need ta drink some more!"

 

The black cat minicon again pushed the cube out of her own reach with her paw. She wasn't hungry at all. The cat bot was too worried about her host. _This is all my fault!_ Was the only recurring thought that plagued Ravage's processor, other then the massive amount of pain that remained in her leg.

 

"Doc! Ravage won't eat!" Frenzy called out. His servo never leaving Ravage's back.

 

KnockOut quickly glanced away from the angry Autobot in front of his, "Ravage, seriously, Soundwave is going to be fine! Eat!" KnockOut snapped to the minicon, then he quickly returned his optics to Ratchet to continue their hushed conversations.

 

Frenzy pulled Ravage's energon cube closer to her again, and finally the femme minicon took a small sip. Rumble nodded with approval before jumping off of the table they were sitting on.

 

Just as the purple minicon's pedes hit the ground, the Med Bay's door slid open and Optimus Prime stepped inside. "You comm. ed Ratchet?"

 

The red and white medic nodded, "KnockOut is refusing to answer my questions!"

 

"I'm not refusing anything, I can't answer them!" The Decepticon Medic responded back. "I would like to live!"

 

Ratchet rolled his optics as his arms crossed over his chassis. "Now that's a load of pure slag."

 

KnockOut laughed, "You have never had to deal with Megatron before. I swore on my spark! If I say a work I'm a goner!"

 

"KnockOut please, Megatron is in custody. He cannot do any harm to you." Optimus Prime explained to the Decepticon CMO.

 

The fancy doctor lowered his voice, "Megatron has optics and audials everywhere. And no matter what you say, Megatron will always have his hold on us."

 

"I'm going to do another scan on Soundwave, try to get him to release the medical files." Ratchet grumbled as he left KnockOut and Optimus Prime alone.

 

Taking a deep intake, Optimus questioned KnockOut, "What is Megatron hiding about Soundwave?"

 

Shaking his helm, KnockOut merely repeated what he had been telling Ratchet. "I can't tell you-"

"Yo Doc!!" Rumble, out of nowhere, jumped on the KnockOut's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the medic's helm. "I can feel da Boss! Sounders is alright!" The purple minicon pressed a kiss on the side of KnockOut's helm. "I'm gonna check on da Boss!" The minicon then jumped from KnockOut's shoulder and skipped toward the officers section of med bay.

 

Optimus watched as the second of the twins followed it's sibling, KnockOut wiped his servo on his faceplates to rub off the minicon's kiss. "Sorry about the cassettes’, they're a bit restless." KnockOut explained.

 

Continuing to watch Frenzy as he caught up with his twin, Optimus asked the Decepticon medic. "Do you they'll be fine alone, with Ratchet?"

 

With a small laugh, KnockOut nodded, "As long as they don't do anything stupid."

 

Just then, the Decepticon Med Bay began to shake, the red mech rolled his optics, "Speak of Unicron," and shouted, "Rumble!!!" KnockOut turned and ran after the minicons.

 

Optimus Prime followed behind, not before noticing that two Drones carrying in the limp body of Starscream.

 

"What the frag da ya think you're doing Autobrat!" Frenzy screamed at Ratchet who the twins had cornered.

 

KnockOut from behind picked up the twins and threw them out of the room. He slammed the door closed on them, and murdered "Fragin' minicons." under his breath. The Decepticon CMO then snapped around at the two Autobots and began it interrogate Ratchet. “Why the frag are you scanning Soundwave’s spark?! I did not approve of that!”

 

Unfazed by the shouting Decepticon, Ratchet simply rolled his optics, “Didn’t have to, this is my med bay now, and plus I knew you were hiding something from me.”

 

“Please, tell me you didn’t!” KnockOut cried out, pointing a shaky digit at the Autobot medic.

 

Confused, Optimus Prime questioned, “Didn’t what?”

 

“The scans on Soundwave’s spark were a bit surprising,” Ratchet began, “But I doubt they would surprise you KnockOut.” The old medic turned the screen so that both Optimus and KnockOut could see. The screen show many different readings and data, but there was one bit that KnockOut feared to be learned. Ratchet tapped on the screen at the spark frequency readings and then inquired, “So then, why are you hiding that Soundwave is a femme?”

****  
  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and reviews!!! Sorry it took so long, but school work, ya know.
> 
> And Yeah, Soundwave is a femme . . . Why is Megatron and KnockOut so protective?  
> Tell me your thoughts, I would love to know!


	3. Familial Revelations

The lights came on in a flash and their senses were attacked. The voices that surrounded the femme grew increasingly louder and louder. It wasn’t long before it became too much to remain in recharge. The small femme curled herself into a ball and attempted to cover her audials.

Slowly the voices dimmed into silence, and a servo was placed on her shoulder. Her name was whispered.

“Soundwave?”

The black and purple femme pulled her servos away from her faceplates. Soundwave paused when her digits did not feel the smoothness of her visor.  Her servos then attempted to cover every inch of her exposed faceplate, and she pulled herself closer into a ball.

“Soundwave, come on now. Don’t be like this, I just need some scans.” 

The voice was very familiar, she knew it very well. It was KnockOut, the chief medical officer of the Decepticons. Soundwave felt a rush of relief wash over her. She was safe around the medic. The silent femme rolled onto her back again, she blinked on her optics and saw the handsome red medic smiling back at her. 

“Now look at that, she’s awake.” Soundwave didn’t know who the medic was talking to so she assumed it was Breakdown. Though the voice that answered didn’t match who pictured it to belong to.

“When she’s ready, we need to speak with her.” The strange voice explained, and Soundwave searched for its owner. The silent femme started to sit up and look around, until KnockOut pushed her back down.

He laughed,  “Not so fast there, Soundwave.” She could tell that the mech was uncomfortable; it was strange. The medic never showed when he was uneasy, but his EM field exposed his true feelings. 

“KnockOut, is Megatron here?” Soundwave asked, her optics flickered on then off due to the bright lights.

Shaking his helm, KnockOut looked past his scanner monitors and took a deep intake. “Soundwave, do you remember what happened?” 

Soundwave wished she had her visor to replay those moments before she fell into stasis, but it was gone and all she could remember was that Ravage--

“Ravage!” She sat up immediately searching for her symbolite. KnockOut tried to get her to lay down, but she simply sent out her mechanical tentacles to keep him away from her. She ran out of her room and it fell in and out of focus from getting up too fast. It took a few moments before her optics focused and she saw a bandaged Starscream. Beside the Decepticon SIC was the small black minicon feline. The cat lifted her helm when Soundwave shouted her name in joy. 

The CCO relaxed at the sight of Ravage, “That’s my good fem, keeping Starscream company.” She scratched the top of Ravage’s helm, and the cat pushed her helm into the touch. Looking back to the SIC she asked, “What happened to you?”

There were welds covering the seekers neck cables, and his optics were barely on at all. The seeker was silent and unable to move. KnockOut grabbed the femme’s shoulder, “Starscream doesn't need to bothered right now. Go lay back down, please Soundwave.”

Just as the femme opened her intake to comment back, the med bay doors opened. The Autobot leader stepped in, the CCO froze in her spot. Optimus Prime spoke, “KnockOut you were supposed to inform me when Soundwave came out of stasis and was able to speak.”

“I was going to send for you but I was having containment issues.” The Decepticon CMO explained.

The Autobot nodded, “So Soundwave how are you then?”

Soundwave just stared unable to move, why was the leader of the Autobots one the Nemesis? She was scared. She needed Megatron. She hardly noticed when Optimus repeated his question. KnockOut took a hold of her upper arm, and gave her a quick shake. “Snap out of it.” He hissed.

“Where’s Megatron?” Soundwave peered back at the medic, her vocal processor began to crack. “He should be here. Why isn’the here?”The femme’s strangely bright blue optics bore into KnockOut’s, and he became unable to answer her. “What did  they do to him?”

There was a moment of silence before Optimus Prime answered for the Decepticon medic, “We haven’t done anything, Megatron is in custody. And if you would like to join him, then please continue causing disturbances in the Med Bay.” Soundwave pulled her arm away from the medic, and then glared at the much taller Optimus Prime. “Though, I think you might want to see Megatron now that you’re out of stasis.”

The usually silent CCO straightened at the Autobot’s offer. He patiently waited for her response. Soundwave quickly peered around the med bay, she spotted one of the main computers. She sent out one of her tentacles to access the Nemesis’ database. Though, she was surprised to find out she could no longer access anything, and when she tried her override codes she found same results. 

“Don’t bother, they changed all the codes, we can’t access anything.” KnockOut frowned at the femme, as she pulled back the extension of her frame. “Just go with Optimus, alright?” 

Soundwave still didn’t answer, but stepped to Optimus Prime and nodded to him.  The Autobot gestured with his servo toward the door, and she lead the way out of the med bay. Optimus then easily took the lead with his much longer strides, “I don’t need to tell you how to get the brig, do I?” He looked down at the black and purple femme and smiled. Soundwave wasn’t even looking back to him, she just stared forward without a sign that she even heard him. The Autobot leader gave up attempting to talk with his only bargaining chip.

The two remained silent toward each other until they reached the Nemesis’ brig. There were countless cells and the first few, to Soundwave’s surprise, held the Decepticon Officers. They passed Dreadwing’s cell without him even looking up, he just remained sitting in the berth and stared at the ground. Now, when the pair passed Breakdown’s cell the mech raced to the cell door.

“Soundwave!” She paused to stare at the large blue mech. Optimus stopped as well, but he didn’t block her view of the officer. “I can’t believe it, I’m glad to see that you’re okay.” He smiled. 

Optimus then placed a servo on her shoulder, with slight pressure he forced her to look away from the Decepticon officer. She gave Breakdown a smile before she was guided away from his sight. 

They continued down the hall of the Nemesis brig. The Autobot leader and the CCO of the Decepticons passed a few empty cells until they arrived at Megatron's. 

The warlord didn't look up from the ground. His servos were cuffed together, as well as his peds. Soundwave smiled at the sight of the massive grey mech. “What have you done to him?!” Soundwave shouted as she turned to face the Autobot leader. 

“Nothing,” He said calmly. “We have not done anything to him. I promise.”

She reached toward the cell, her servo inches from the energy cell door.

Just as she was about to touch it, it disappeared before her digits felt its surface. She quickly glanced back at Optimus Prime, the mech nodded to her and she entered the cell. 

“Megatron!” She called out as she wrapped her arms around the grey mech, and his stasis cuffs powered down. The Decepticon warlord spoke the femme’s name and hugged her back. “Megatron,” She broke away from their embrace. “Please tell me what happened!” 

Megatron glanced past the femme, and to the Autobot leader with a questionable expression in his face plate. “I assumed Prime would have told you what happened.” 

“I want to hear it from you!” Soundwave snapped, crossing her servos across her chassis. 

Laughing, Megatron leaned back on the wall adjacent to his berth, “I doubt Prime would exaggerate or lie to you about anything.” The mech took in a deep intake. “But, I you must hear it from me, I surrendered to Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Decepticon are no more.” Megatron stared at the ground the whole time he spoke, “There is really nothing more to say about it.”

Soundwave didn’t speak, she just stared at her former leader. The femme’s blue optics fogged, and then began to form tears. She shook her helm, and backed away from Megatron. “No. That’s . . . no.” Her voice was barely audible, she turned away and ran from the cell, disappearing down the hall.

“Soundwave! Get back here, now!” Megatron shouted, he was about to after her, but he path was blocked by the Autobot leader. “Prime, out of the way. Or else.”

Rising an optic ridge, Optimus didn’t budge. “Or else what? You can’t do anything at the moment. You wouldn’t risk harming your bond.”

“My  what ?!” Megatron’s voice waivered slightly when he spoke up to Optimus. The Prime stared questionably at the Decepticon. Megatron stiffened, “You think I am bonded to  her ?!” Optimus didn’t answer. “You’re disgusting! She’s my progeny! How-” He stopped mid sentence, “By Primus.”

Optimus Prime’s optics were wide and bright. “She’s your child?” 

The warlord backed toward his berth, collapsed into it, and then buried his helm into his servos. “Her carrier offlined early in the war, I raised her, with some help from KnockOut.” Optimus smiled, and Megatron continued. “She’s clearly not the gladiator that you met before the war Prime, that Soundwave was my real brother. I named her in his memory, since he offlined during the war as well.” The massive mech shook his helm, “I’m sorry, I should have told you from the start Prime-”

“There is no need to apologize, Megatron.” His stasis cuffs came back online, “I will keep my word.” Optimus Prime turned out the cell, just as he stepped out of it it was back online as well. 

Megatron was locked in his cell alone, with his biggest secret now in Prime’s servos.  Maybe this is how it was always supposed to go.  Megatron thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is and that it took so long, I'm having some major blocks with this story.


	4. Plans of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave and Knockout are dealing with the effects of post-war Earth. And Optimus Prime and the Autobots move forward with their plans to reunite Cybertron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, sorry. I hope you like this...
> 
> I'm terrible at Chapter titles....

Soundwave couldn’t believe it, Megatron surrendered for no good real reason. She felt betrayed, if there wasn’t a war what was there to live for. She didn’t understand, why now? She hated it, and she hated the Autobots just as badly as before, if not more.

There was no way Megatron surrendered himself, Optimus Prime must be controlling him somehow. It was the only real option that Soundwave could believe. Megatron was too proud he would have never surrendered under his own will. 

Soundwave kept cycling those thoughts through her processer, in attempt to see how the Autobot were controlling the Decepticon Leader. She had to find out how to free him, it was her duty to him. 

She continued on her way through the Nemesis, attempting to find somewhere in the where she could get away from the Autobots. But everywhere she went she saw the cameras follow her. She cursed to herself for convincing Megatron to install them into every single hallway. 

As she continued through the halls, she felt weaker and weaker. Her systems were failing, and she didn’t have her visor to inform her of the problem. Vision was fading in and out, Soundwave needed to find KnockOut before the Autobots found her. She tried her comm. link, but all that came through the receiver was static. After cursing again to Primus, Soundwave’s steps began to waver. 

Just as she began to fall, servos gripped her, and lifted her into an embrace. Her optics were already offline by the time they started to carry her away. “Thank you, sire.” There was no other mech so large, it had to Megatron, he saved her again. The mech carrying her didn’t say anything back to her. And she slowly faded into stasis.

“Soundwave?” The mech carrying her asked, “Are you alright?” There was no answer. “Frag.” The mech activated his comm., ::Optimus Prime, here, with Soundwave. She is in stasis and I am unsure where in the Nemesis I am at. Over.::

Arcee was the first one to respond to message, ::I got optics on you Optimus, turn left at the next hallway. You’re close to the command center.::

::Thank you, Arcee.:: And Optimus followed the two wheeler’s directions and made his way to the Nemesis’ command center.

::Head’s up, Optimus, Ratchet and KnockOut are here.:: Arcee chimed in through the comm. link.

Optimus continued his way to the Nemesis’ commanded center, he could tell that Soundwave wasn’t in dire need for medical attention, so the leader did not see a reason to hurry. 

By the time the Autobot leader arrived at there, Arcee and KnockOut were at each other's neck cables. Though, Ratchet was standing between them, the two continued to argue. 

“Arcee!” Optimus spoke firmly, “Stop this now.”

“Optimus!” Arcee began to argue with the Autobot leader, but him simply gave her a harsh glare. “What is the meaning of this?”

KnockOut stepped closer to the Autobot leader, “I merely had a request!” The former Decepticon turned and faced the other two Autobots, “But they won’t hear me out! And-” He stopped when he saw Soundwave in Optimus’ servos. “What happened?”

“She’s low on energon, that’s all.” The Autobot leader explained, looking down at the small Decepticon in his arms. “What is your request KnockOut?”

“I want to see Breakdown.” The red sports car stated calmly. “Please.”

Optimus looked to Arcee, whose arms were crossed over her chassis, then to Ratchet, who watched the interaction from afar. And after a deep intake, Optimus gave his answer. “No, it’s too soon.” 

The Decepticon medic frowned, “All due respect,  _ my Prime _ , but has been more than an Earth lunar cycle since I've seen him.” Frustrated, the elegant mech attempted to keep his cool.

Optimus shook his helm, “I understand how long it has been, but I’m afraid i can’t allow you to see him.”

The red decepticon took a few large pases to land in front of the Autobot leader, “I don’t understand, I have been nothing but cooperative with you. So,  _ my Prime, _ tell me exactly why I can’t see Breakdown?”

“Technically, KnockOut, you should be in a cell as well. The only reason you are not, is because Megatron requested for you care for Soundwave. And once she is fully recovered -”

Ratchet interrupted the Autobot leader, “Optimus, actually, we are medically short handed. It would be unwise to lock away a certified medic.”

KnockOut stared at Ratchet, then looked at the  Prime who was nodding his helm in agreement. “Well Ratchet, I trust your judgement on this.”

“Hold up, mech!” Knockout called out, “Breakdown has been my assistant for eons! He’s just as much of an asset to you Autobots as I am!”

Ratchet placed a servo on Knockout’s shoulder, “I’ll keep that in mind, but for now we are enforcing Decepticon officer Isolation.” The massive Prime explained. 

“But Breakdown helps me wax!” By this point, Knockout’s voice cracked a bit.

Optimus raised an optic ridge, “RAtchet can aid you?”

“But Breakdown-”

Ratchet’s grip on Knockout’s shoulder tightened. “You’re not helping your case.”

Knockout broke away from the grip, “You don't understand, I need to see Breakdown!”

Optimus Prime frowned, “The only way you will be seeing Breakdown, will be when you pass his cell on your way to your own.” The Prime was done with dealing with the sassy medic. 

Knockout didn’t speak after that. He looked at Soundwave in Prime’s arms and stomped out of the command center. 

Optimus Prime then passed Soundwave to Ratchet saying, “I need to think.”

“Is it about what Megatron said?” Ratchet shifted the long limp body in his own arms, and Optimus nodded. “Do as you must, Optimus.” And Ratchet followed Knockout back to the Nemesis’ medical bay.

The Nemesis’ command center was now empty, save for Optimus Prime and Arcee, whom Optimus had forgotten about until she spoke, “He wouldn’t let it go. I wonder what he’s planning.” Arcee explained, her optics locked on the multiple screens showing the Nemesis’ surveillance. “Knockout should be locked up like the rest of them.”

Optimus Prime just stared at the femme, Arcee was never afraid to speak her mind. Though, Optimus often appreciated that aspect of her personality, today he needed silence. 

If Optimus Prime wanted a reunited Cybertron, he would have to somehow end the factional distrust. 

* * *

Knockout stormed out of the Nemesis' command center, and made his way back to his medical bay. Well, it wasn't his anymore. It was Ratchet's, the grumpy old medic wasn't terrible to work with, Knockout had to admit, but he definitely wasn't Breakdown.

Breakdown, Knockout frowned as the the blue mech came to mind. He needed to find away to see Breakdown, maybe he could come up with a fake illness for Breakdown. Shaking his helm, Knockout knew that wouldn't work. Not against Ratchet at least. Knockout knew the Autobot medic was too good for any sort of trick like that.

He continued his brainstorming. Nothing, nothing good at least. The only thing that kept coming to Knockout's mind was just to flat out tell Ratchet and beg. Not wanting to lower himself down to begging, Knockout continued to brush that idea to the side, though he would keep that idea close by in case of a last resort. 

He hadn't realized that he was back at the med bay, not until Ravage shouted at him.

"Knockout! Are you listening  to me?" The true Decepticon eyes and ears growled.

The medic finally snapped back to reality, "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Clearly," The cat like minicon snapped back, "Where is Soundwave?"

"With me," Ratchet stepped into the med bay, holding Soundwave's still frame.

"Low on Energon?" Ravage stretched her front legs away from her own frame.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "How could you have known?"

Knockout scuffed, "Soundwave has a habit of forgetting about her energon. If you don't see her drink it, then there is no guarantee that she did." The Decepticon medic sat in the medical berth across from Starscream and laid back into it, throwing his arms behind his helm.

Ravage smiled, or seemed like smiling, "Remember when she was presenting her new idea to the officers, and she forgot to eat."

Knockout laughed, "Which time?"

The grumpy Autobot frowned, "Well, she's going to have to improve that." Ratchet laid her into the berth next  to Knockout and began to insert an Energon line into her arm.

The med bay fell quiet as Ratchet worked. Ravage keep her blood red optics locked on Ratchet as he worked, Knockout frowned at the minicon, but she spared him not a glance. She was never going to trust any of the Autobots. Not ever. Same as Soundwave really, Knockout knew he had to help change that.

"Ratchet," Knockout began after a sharp exhale. "Thank you, I'll do what I can around the Med Bay if it keeps me out of the brig." Ravage snapped her helm toward Knockout, "And I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you mean well."

Ratchet turned slowly to face the other much younger medic. "You were just out of training by the time the war began, correct." Knockout nodded to Ratchet. "If you really need a good buff, you could have just asked me. You know that right?"

_ Like I want your help.  _ Knockout thought to himself, "Thanks, I guess."  _ I just need to talk to Breakdown, I need to see him. _

He needed a real plan. A way to see Breakdown, without causing suspicion within the Autobot ranks. 

* * *

"My Prime? I can reschedule our meeting if that is required." Ultra Magnus stated.

Optimus shook his helm, and leaned forward on the table. "No, sorry." He rested his helm into his hands. "I was thinking. Go ahead, please begin."

The Magnus nodded, "Affirmative, let us begin. Energon levels are suitable and the vehicons have been nothing but cooperative with our officers. The Human, Special Agent Fowler, has requested to come aboard the Nemesis and take stock of the current situation, and meet with you, sir. Should we schedule time for this?"

Optimus pondered for a brief moment, "What about the children?"

Looking down at his datapad that contained his report, Ultra Magnus scrolled through it. He stopped when found the part in his report that would answer the Prime's question. "Ah, yes. Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead have reported contact with the human children and have expressed concerns that not informing them of the situation with Decepticons."

"I believe we do need to inform them, please schedule time for that after this meeting. Send Bumblebee and Arcee to pick them up. The children and Agent Fowler."

Nodding, Ultra Magnus typed onto his datapad. "Of course, sir. The Next matter to discuss." He then scrolled upward on his datapad. "CMO Ratchet has requested that the Decepticon officers receive medical check ups."

Optimus Prime then frowned, "Ratchet does not need to request permission from me for medical matters."

"Ah, yes. Along with the check ups, he requested that Decepticon Knockout aid him in the check ups." Ultra Magnus paused when Optimus leaned back into his seat, optics drifting to the ceiling. "If I may offer my input on this matter, sir." Optimus Prime nodded, but didn't look away from the ceiling. The Magnus took this as his signal to begin. "I believe this is tactical, Ratchet is attempting to get both Soundwave and Knockout to trust him. And Knockout has already expressed that Soundwave trusts him. So, if we can get Knockout to trust Ratchet, we are closer to Soundwave's cooperation. Possibly getting answers about her relation to Megatron."

After another few moments staring at the ceiling, Optimus Prime then returned his gaze the Magnus, "I was thinking similarly, thought, I am uneasy with Megatron saying Soundwave is his progeny. He has no reason to lie to us about that. And neither Soundwave or Knockout will cooperate. Maybe allowing Knockout to see Megatron and Breakdown will aid us." Optimus approved Ratchet's request.

"Next, is another request. Filed properly, if I may add, directly to myself to report to you." Ultra Magnus seemed slightly unsure. "Soundwave's Symbiote, Ravage, has requested a private meeting with Megatron."

The Prime frowned, "It's too soon for that."

"I concur." Ultra Magnus again typed away on his datapad. "And the last matter."

Optimus Prime inhaled deeply, "What to do with Megatron? I have done some digging, though I have not come up with a suitable way to place him on trial. And even if we did, there is no possible way to guarantee him a fair one." He then brushed one of his servos down his faceplate. "Have you found anything that can we can use?"

Hesitation. Ultra Magnus was never hesitant. But the Duly appointed Enforcer, Second in command of Autobot Forces, and former leader of the wreckers was hesitating to give his report. After a deep exhale, he began. "Actually, my Prime, I have found something. Though, I believe the crews will not take it well."

Optimus Prime raised an optic ridge, and was not unaware of Ultra Magnus's hesitation, he just needed answers. "Please, continue."

"Do you recall the title of 'High Lord Protector'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just came to mind, I promise I will finish it.


End file.
